


Remembrance

by ScarletWitch7



Series: MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge [12]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, In Cairo, Mac died, MacGyver Appreciation Fortnight Challenge, Sadness, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletWitch7/pseuds/ScarletWitch7
Summary: AU where Mac died in Cairo. And Jack still joined the Phoenix Foundation.





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/gifts).



> STILL TRYING TO CATCH UP HERE!

Jack sat down next to Riley. 

 

Bozer was next to her on his deck, at a house that always felt too empty for the young man. Jack had a feeling Mac would've loved to have Boze working with them, and would've liked Riley. The still-living 24 year old had joined Phoenix after Mac's death in Cairo, had been there for all of it.

They were telling Riley about Mac today. She had never known him, never heard of him until about two days before. 

 

"He was 21 when he died. We were on a mission in Cairo. He got shot three times in the head." Jack said bluntly, dully. The memories were painful. 

 

A cut off cry of pain as three gunshots rang out. Jack's own scream of pain and anger. 

 

He would never forget. 

 

Riley saw the tears in his eyes. Hers were shocked and sad. 

 

"What was he like?" 

 

Jack sighed sadly. "The smartest guy you ever met. His IQ was higher than Einstein's, and he could tell you about anything in the world and be right about it. He was caring, kind, and had seen too much, been through too much for anyone of his age. His mom died when he was five, and his dad left him at age twelve." 

 

Bozer breathed out heavily, shaking his head. Unlike Jack, he had known Mac since childhood. They were like brothers. This talk was hard for him, maybe even harder than it was for Jack. 

 

"But he was always optimistic. He could get out of every situation, improvising left and right. You two would've been best friends. Mac just helped everyone out. He always got attached, but that was what made him a good person. He worked better when he had something to fight for." 

 

Riley swallowed. Tears formed in her eyes. 

 

"But he never got the chance to change the world the way he wanted to." 

 

And Jack always regretted it.


End file.
